The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hebe, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Hebe ‘Sunset Boulevard’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Sunset Boulevard’.
The new cultivar derived from a controlled breeding program developed by the inventor at his nursery in Cambridge, New Zealand. The overall objective of the breeding program is to obtain unique selections of Hebe plants with desirable flower color, plant form and disease resistance. ‘Sunset Boulevard’ was selected in February 2004 as a single plant derived as a whole plant mutation resulting from a cross made in January 2003 between the female parent Hebe ‘Icing Sugar’ (unpatented) and either ‘Wiri Vogue’ or ‘Wiri Joy’ (both unpatented) as the male parent.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor using terminal stem cuttings in Cambridge, New Zealand in March 2004. It has been determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.